rvbffandomcom-20200214-history
Agent Nevada ( PR0V3T3R4N )
''" I Am Nothing More Than A Shadow, A Shadow That's Needs To Find Its Where It's Old Self Is " '' - Agent Nevada's Words Where He Found The Director In " Don't Say It " Origins Agent Nevada, Calum Rossiato is a brother to Agent Texas. He fought along side of her in The Great War, at only 15 years old, the youngest and most capable soldier of the UNSC army. He was along side his sister Allison when she passed away, a plasma bullet straight through her lung. He vowed vengeance for his fallen sister. After The Great War, Agent Nevada along with several other soldiers were chosen for cryogenic freezing, the purpose of the program was to gather the best of the best soldiers and freeze them so if a bigger threat arrived the would be there perfect team for the job. The group was put onto a ship so the no one could ever really know where they would be only the UNSC would know. However, 20 years later, Charon found the ship and intended to gather the soldiers for Malcom Hargroves " Experiments ", to possibly recruit into his army but, while firing upon the ship Charon broke a hose line running straight to Calum Rossiato's Cyrogenic Tube, this unfroze the soldier allowing him to escape, Calum decided to shoot the other soldiers cryogenic tubes, killing the soldiers. His mentality was that they wouldn't have awakened fast enough and that they shouldn't experience of death. Before he left he saw some armour, he equiped it and took a jet pack out of the ship. He soon found refuge on another abandoned UNSC pelican, he repaired " The Old Bird " he traveled the galaxy until he made contact with a craft, Mother Of Intervention was its name. The Director was hesitant to allow his Brother-In-Law as he believed that Calum abandoned his family but on arrival he saw that his old friend was not old at all. The director still not sure to let his Brother-In-Law into Project Freelancer but, with persistence of Calum and Counsellor, he agreed. He originally was a low level agent usually taking out small parts of The Resistance but when the A.I Zeta glitched causing it to turn into three failing A.I, he was upgraded to the main squad and getting new armour. The Director wasn't sure who to give the A.I or if he was even to give them to anyone as they could cause permanent damage. The decision to give the A.I to Agent Nevada was disliked by many other Agents but he was only chosen because he was expandable but also capable to use all the A.I. Armour The armour has three modes, Omecron mode which had a very sharp and seemly random design with retractable sword, in this mode he can turn invisible and has super speed making him an excellent assassin. His Tau mode is a much more broad and bulkier with ammo bags strapped to chest and extremely strong feel, he has rockets inside he wrist which he uses has his strongest weapon, he also has super strength in this form, can put down drop shields and can drop ammo packs, he is more of a sentry in this form and is usually at the front line. His strongest and deadliest form, he design is sharp but broad look with a cape that can block bullets and stretch to allow a barrier, he also has retractable blades and " rocket wrists " in this form, he has all previous listed abilities mention as well as telekinesis, however all previous shared ability are weaker. Relationships Nevada's relationships with each Agent varied. He was a very likeable and easy going person with a good sense of humour and good-looking. Here is his relationships between each member of Project Freelancer : Director : Since Nevada was the closest thing to his deceased wife, the Director respected him as an equal and also gave him the highest clearence level so he could do nearly everything the Director could do. Texas : Most of the time, Texas didn't not know that Nevada was her brother, so originally Texas was very hostile because of the Omega A.I but when she started " pulling " the A.I she was incredibly nice to him and stated she liked him more than the other Agents. Carolina : Carolina was very fond of her Young Uncle he liked him around and was very open to him but, when she found out that he was extremely close to Texas she despised him and showed unrelenting hate towards him. Washington : Washington found an instant liking to Nevada as he saw him as an idol. He often tried staying around him but, was acting like an " Agent's Pet " ( as the other agents called him ), Nevada didn't dislike him nor like him, he was friendly but didn't see him a friend. During Nevada and Texas leaving, Washington was very resentful and informed the director of his betral York : York being the very likeable character instantly bonded with Nevada usually hang around him in his free time. They could take jokes and usually poked fun at each other's amour and A.I. They were very friendly towards each and saved each others lives many times. North : North at first wasn't sure with the decision to give an untrained soldier three A.I but after a while he became good friends with Nevada, usually talking with him when ever they saw each other. South : South being a self centred individual was extremely jealous of Nevada having three A.I even after Nevada explaining that he was chosen because he was expandable, she was very angry and furious when he was mention and eventually choose to try to steal the A.I but backed out before she did any harm. Wyoming : Nevada was never really around Wyoming, but when he was they would agree with each other and usually strategised with each other. Nevada was one of the few who didn't mind Wyoming knock knock jokes, he would often laughed at awkwardness of the jokes and found them rather amusing. Maine : Since Maine was a rather unsocial and quiet individual him and Nevada were always competitive but at the same time very good associates, they weren't friends but weren't enemies either. Florida : Flordia was ( for a short time ) in Agnet Nevadas squad, they relied on each other and were also very kind and friendly with each other, since Florida wasnt around the team a lot, Nevada couldn't talked to him a lot, they were friends none the less. C.T : When C.T was on Project Freelancers side, Nevada was still a low level Agent so they never really got to meet but when the Agents tried to get C.T's armour, Nevada had a chance to take down the ship the Leader and C.T were in but, when he heard Texas wounded her, he showed mercy and let them go. Other A.I : Nevada being paired with the Compassion and Will ( and Greed ) of the Alpha, made all A.I fond of Nevada. Delta was very open towards him, Theta being a very childish individual really liked Nevada and sometimes had converstations with him, real ones ( asking how their day were, etc. [ A human quality ]), Sigma like Nevadas A.I as he thought if he was able to manipulate them to make them help the Meta cause, Omega even though he wasnt around often, was very fond of Nevada as he found his Compassion and Will very adramble, Gamma liked Nevada as he was was filled with avarice for battle, which made him very deceitful which Gamma found attractive. Eta and Iota, liked Nevada but we're very interverted so they didn't really conterversed. Alpha, the Alpha only came in contact with the Alpha, occasionally, but they alpha wasn't overly fond of him, as when he came in contact with him, it was after he was very furious and battle hungry, so they alpha disliked him. Epsilon, after Nevada became himself again ( after his A.I were used to support a failing Epsilon), he liked him as he was Compassionate and Persistant. Epsilon Trusted him as a brother, so that what's he called him, brother. Leaving Project Freelancer After Agent Texas found Nevada she told him all the things the Direct was doing to Alpha and all the laws he has broken, Agent Nevada recruited York and North, he decided to leave North in the Freelancer ship to feed them information. During the assault on the Freelancer ship, Nevada ran into Maine, at first Nevada tried to recruit Maine, offering him a way out of this mess but Maine didn't care, Nevada was unable to kill Maine or even incapacitate him he instead locked him in a cellar. He later found York incapacitated from his confrontation with Carolina, York warned him that Carolina was going to kill Texas. The ship crashed and Nevada saw Maine extract the A.I from Carolina he then drew his Gripshot and then shot a bullet straight at Texas, Nevada jumped in the way and was blown off the side of the cliff. Escaping The Pit After Nevada was shot into the pit, his suit was incredibly damaged and couldn't function as a unit. He managed to repair only his telekinesis abilities and levitated himself out of the pit. He arose to find blood drops on the ground, using his still operating blood detector he was able to see it was his niece's blood. He was distraught and vowed vengeance for his niece, sister, the A.I, the Alpha, York and everyone the director has hurt or killed. After travelling around the previous crash site for The Mother Of Intervention he found a part of the ship broke of and on it has everything Nevada needed to survive, food, water, repair kits, Mangoose, weapons, ammunition and a distress phone. He travellled the planet for a month until he found an alien civilisation, he killed them and took all their alien artefacts and technology. He then used the distress phone to call a pelican, when it landed he killed everyone on board it. Nevada travelled the galaxy looking for his Brother-In-Law, he stopped off at hundreds of Freelancer Offsite Facilities, destroying all history of the existence of each facility he visited. After 6 months the A.I began to dislike Nevada as he was paired with them for being Compassionate, Avarice and Willful, he lost all those characteristics when he vowed vengeance. The A.I plotted against him, making his equipment fail, false readings ( bio scans, enemies scans etc. ) and even as so far as making his health unit shut down. After a while Nevada picked up on his A.I trying to kill him, so he talked to them about the problem. They stated that he wasn't the Calum they were paired to,he turned himself into a mindless blood thirsty killing machine. Nevada then swore that he would only hunt the director and wouldn't harm anyone else. A month passed since that promise, and Nevada managed to keep his promise, the A.I became more open to Nevada and shared an equal hatred with the Director which made them stronger, better and smarter, they devolved lust ( a human characteristic ). Finding The Director Three months after that they found the director, hiding in an offsite faciliaty. They bipassed the Tex Drones by using Omecron, he shut them down. When he entered the room of the director, he was filled with rage and vengefulness, " Good Morning Director " " Hello Agent Nevada " He took off his helmet and talked to the director. " So this is what has become of you, a lonely shadow. A lonely tree with no leaves, a father without a family. ", the Director looked like he was about to say something but then sat in silence watching the late Agent Texas. Nevada looks at the film, " You brought shame to her name, shame to her legacy, shame to her family ". Nevada extends his swords and brings them above his head, " Goodbye, Director " he hears the A.I in his head " do it, he deserves it, he destroyed everything we loved. End him ". The Director pulls out a file, Nevada puts down his swords and retracts them. " What is this ". The director takes off his glasses and says " I'm sorry Agent Nevada, I failed you, I failed Carolina, I failed the Agents, I failed the project, I failed... Her... This file has everything you want to know about what I've done and why I did it. I did it for her Nevada, I did it for her... " Nevada opens the file and sees letters addressed to the Director and Carolina, blue prints for the A.I and the Agents suits. " You think this excuses you for what you've done, you're a crim- ", " No Nevada, no I do not, I am a criminal, I am a fraud, I am a monster and I'm a failure as a human being... I do not expect forgiveness, I do not expect mercy. What I expect is pain, suffering, justice and death ". Nevada opens the file and sees a photo of Him, Allison, Carolina and The Director. A tear starts to form in his eye. " Director, I will not excuse you for what you've done, but I will excuse the reasons. Now, you need to get out of here, if I found you someone or something else would " " Nevada, I don't care if I live or die, if I live then justice will follow though and I can apologise, if I die than I can see my loved ones, I can see her, I can see everyone I've hurt and apologise, I can say sorry... I can say... I'm Sorry " " Director, I'm sorry, I... I'm leaving... Please take care of yourself. It's been a honour sir. I'm leaving " Nevada hears the A.I " You can't let him go, Don't let him love, Take... Him... Out ". The director stands up and hugs his Brother-In-Law and then shakes his hand. " Thank You Agen-... Calum, Thank you Calum. You are truly the most incredible person I've had the pleasure of meeting " " With all do respect, you've made me... I'm nothing more than a shadow, a shadow that needs to find its old self ". " I'm sorry Calum, but if you don't mind I must ask you to leave, I'm expecting company soon " " Company...? " " Your Neice ". " I'm sorry director, I'll leave now ". Nevada turns to leave but the director grabs his arms " Good Luck ". " To you as well Leonard ". As he leaves the building he falls to the ground, the A.I are screaming in his head " YOU LET HIM LIVE, YOU WILL NEVER UNDERSTAND HOW TO TAKE CARE OF A PROBLEM, ITS UP TO US " Losing Himself After leaving the offsite facility, Nevada was in extreme pain. The A.I inside his head were tortuning him, showing him dark memories of his past and their past, making him go through these scenarios that would leave him in such a depressed and broken mess ( similar to Alpha). Even though he was going through all of this he still had control, he thought of pulling the A.I but he couldn't it would most likely destroy them and he couldn't do that, not after all the things they went through together. He tried to stop them but it was no use, Omecron was so avarice to kill, Tau was so willing to destroy and Zeta was extremely compassionate to take care of his fellow A.I. It took Nevada many months until he finally snapped , the A.I were growing stronger and he was growing weaker, he fell into their sick fantasies of destroying everything. After he became apart of the A.I, he turned into a ruthless killer called " Horde " he was called this because the four minds being in one suit of armour was like a Horde. Horde found his was across the galaxy killing any man, woman, alien or robot that stood in his way. He finally made his way to Blood Gulch, but he wouldn't attack anyone. His A.I knew whom this Church was, the Alpha Seasons This section will show what Nevada/Horde was doing through each season of RvB. Seasons 1-5 : Throughtout these seasons Horde ( Nevada ) was spying on the Blood Gulch Crew